


Lost in the World

by girl_with_a_fandom_fettish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Parent Dean Winchester, Platonic Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Depression, mention of depression, self-harm could be implied but it's not meant that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_a_fandom_fettish/pseuds/girl_with_a_fandom_fettish
Summary: Dean realizes there’s some things he can’t take down with iron and silver.Fic heavily inspired by “Lost in the World” by Green River Ordinance which is where I got the title.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You
Kudos: 11





	Lost in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr May 13, 2019. Beta’ed by the wonderful @mrswhozeewhatsis, without her help this blurb of words would never have seen the light of day.

The wipers ran across the windshield in a rhythm of their own. Beside him, his baby girl slept while Baby carried them onward. No matter where they were when she woke up from a bad dream, he snuggled her into the car and went for a drive. Sometimes they were lucky enough to get rain; those were her favorite nights. “It’s like washing away all the bad stuffs, Daddy.”

Despite the atrocities and craziness of the world, he had been blessed with a beautiful baby girl. He looked to his side and hated to admit it, but she was no longer a girl; his baby was sixteen and an amazing young woman.

He longed for the day when things would be better, better for the world, better for him, better for her. There had to be a silver lining to all this crap. Especially with everything she’d been dealing with lately: despite his best efforts to keep her from hunting, she still found herself fully immersed in it. She was a tough kid, but it took its toll on her, mentally, and she had been fighting depression for a while now.

He did everything he could to show her he was there for her. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her, no monster he wouldn’t gank, no demon he wouldn’t deep-six, no mountain he wouldn’t climb, not even death would keep him from being there for his kid.

Unfortunately, those were all the physical things. He didn’t have a freakin’ clue what to do for the things he couldn’t see; you can’t just swing iron or silver at depression and expect it to get better. No, this was her battle: getting lost in her thoughts, her doubts, her world. He couldn’t fight the monsters this time.

She kept fighting to pull herself out and he did whatever he could to support her. She never realized her pain caused him pain; if she bled, so did he. If he couldn’t protect her, you could be damn certain he would be right there with her, every step of the way.


End file.
